A telescoping monopod apparatus enables a user to capture selfie photographs by positioning a photographic instrument, e.g., smartphone, camera, etc., beyond a normal range of an arm of the user. The photographic instrument may be secured to a designated area at a first end of the telescoping monopod apparatus; a control panel of the telescoping monopod apparatus may control an operation of the telescoping monopod apparatus and the photographic instrument. The photographic instrument may be secured to a holder disposed at a second end of the telescoping monopod apparatus. The telescoping monopod apparatus generally requires the user to manually adjust a distance between the first end and the user to enable the user to capture a target image. Adjustment of the telescoping monopod apparatus may be necessary when the user decides that the target image requires adjustment. Frequent manual adjustment of the telescoping monopod apparatus may cause strain and deformity to the telescoping monopod.